Le vide
by JuneYiu
Summary: POV Grimmjow. Ou quand Grimmjow est désemparé...


Je me souviens de ce jour-là.

De ta main qui a ralentit ma chute.

De ta silhouette surplombant la mienne.

De ton visage empli de tristesse.

Et d'autre chose…

Dont je ne veux pas connaître la teneur !

De ton air choqué lorsque la lame de ce connard de Nnoitra me percute.

De ta colère, ensuite.

Je me souviens de ce jour-là.

Ou j'ai fuis lâchement ce lieu de combat.

Blessé.

Mon âme torturée.

Je t'ai vu te retourner, ton regard empli de regrets.

Puis.

Plus rien.

Le vide.

…

Et puis.

Je t'ai suivi.

De loin.

Les combats ont pris fin.

J'ai senti ton reiatsu disparaître comme on souffle une bougie.

J'ai vu ta détresse.

Puis.

Plus rien.

Le vide.

Pour toi, cette fois.

Mais contrairement à moi.

Je t'ai vu faire face.

Par la douceur.

Par la force.

Bref, ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es.

Et la vie a continué.

Je t'ai suivi.

Encore.

Partageant, de loin.

Alors que je voulais être proche.

Désirant, de loin.

Alors que je ne voulais que sentir ta main sur moi.

Rien qu'une fois.

Juste une.

Cela fait des jours, maintenant que tu ne sors plus.

Et je n'ose pas m'approcher de ta maison.

Et tous ces gens qui vont et viennent, avec leurs mines affligées.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J'enrage.

Ou est passée ma force de bête sauvage, qui a fait de moi un Arrancar ?

Perdue.

Perdue dans tes yeux couleur chocolat.

Ce jour-là.

Enfin.

Je me glisse par une fenêtre entrouverte.

Tu es là.

Ta peau, plus blanche que les draps, me fige de terreur.

Ou est passé la flamme dorée de ta vie ?

Beaucoup de gens parlent, comme si tu n'étais pas là.

Ne voient-ils pas ta douleur ?

Je pousse un hurlement de rage.

De surprise, tes yeux se sont ouverts.

Ils glissent sur moi, sans me voir.

Pourtant, tu as senti quelque chose…

J'ai mal.

Pourquoi ?

Je me déchaîne.

Autour de toi, c'est la pagaille.

J'en rirais presque si je n'avais pas aussi mal.

Soudain.

Elle est là.

La rousse.

Je l'avais pas vu venir !

Mais, elle ne fait rien.

Elle me regarde.

Avec pitié.

Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Et elle s'en va.

Comme ça.

Je n' comprends pas.

Je ne VEUX pas comprendre !

Tes yeux continuent d'errer dans toute la pièce.

Je m'effondre à côté de ton lit.

Sans m'en rendre compte, ma main se lève pour effleurer ton visage.

Mes doigts passent à travers ta peau.

Tu frissonnes.

Alors, c'est ça, ne plus avoir de reiatsu ?

Tu te redresses, péniblement.

-Hyou.

Ta voix est si faible.

-Papa.

Je me retourne brusquement.

Passe à côté de moi, une réplique de toi-même.

Les mêmes cheveux en bataille de cette rare couleur fauve.

Les mêmes yeux chocolat qui me transpercent.

Il me voit !

-Papa, y'a un monsieur qui pleure.

-Un monsieur qui pleure, Hyou ?

Cette petite chose se glisse contre toi et tes yeux s'illuminent.

Et tu me regardes…

Droit dans les yeux.

-Grimmjow…

Saisi d'une peur panique, je me lève et disparait.

J'ai fui.

Encore.

J'erre comme un vulgaire Hollow.

Sans but.

Quelle idée tu as eu aussi !

Ton fils.

Un nom qui signifie Panthère !

Mes pas me ramènent chez toi.

Tu es toujours là.

Mais tu es crispé de douleur.

Les traits de ton visage finissent par se détendre…

Un peu.

Tout ton corps est contracté par une douleur qui ne te quitte presque jamais.

A travers tes lèvres.

Ta respiration sifflante.

Et un mot.

-Grimmjow…

Je sursaute.

Je me retrouve, de nouveau à genoux, près de toi.

Mes mains volant vers ton visage.

Qui s'arrêtent avant de te toucher.

Mais toucher QUOI ?

Je n'veux pas !

JE. NE. VEUX. PAS !

Ta tête se tourne vers moi et tu souris.

-Tu es là…

Je me jette en arrière.

-Tu… m'vois ?

-Un dernier souhait exaucé pour un mourant, Grimmjow.

Non.

NON.

Je me relève.

Je te hurle dessus, expie ma propre douleur !

Et toi !

Ton sourire a disparu.

Tes lèvres sont closes.

Mais tes yeux me crient ce que je ne veux pas entendre !

Je me sens perdu.

Tu t'assois avec lenteur.

Tu me tends la main.

Je ne veux pas la prendre !

Elle me fait peur !

TU me fais peur !

Moi qui n'ai peur de rien pourtant !

Ton bras retombe, privé de force.

Tu oscilles dangereusement dans ton corps si maigre.

Sans réfléchir, je me précipite vers toi.

Mes bras autour de toi.

Ce geste, je l'ai tant désiré.

Tu tombes contre moi avec la force d'une plume.

Je te revois si fort.

Si grand.

Et te voilà si faible.

Si petit.

Tu m'expliques dans un murmure.

La perte du reiatsu.

Le début de la maladie.

La fin toute proche.

Plus rien ne compte maintenant.

Je veux te garder.

Encore un peu.

Mais ton corps si froid me dit qu'il est temps pour toi de partir.

Tu t'éloignes à jamais de moi.

Tes yeux pâles se lèvent vers moi.

Je me penche.

Tes lèvres sont si froides, mon Amour.

-Grimm… jow… Je n'ai… plus mal…

Une dernière respiration.

-Mer… ci.

Une main qui retombe, inerte.

Et le silence.

Que je brise.

-N'pars pas ! N'PARS PAS !

Mes hurlements se répercutent dans cette pièce que je hais.

Une autre voix s'est jointe à moi.

La petite panthère.

Qui est entrée sans que je m'en rende compte.

Ses petits poings accrochés à mes habits.

Son visage baigné de larmes.

Ces mêmes larmes que je verse.

Sur tous mes regrets.

Et sur les tiens, mon Amour.

Tous les non dits.

Tous les gestes non faits.

Tes amis veulent récupérer ton corps.

Je retrouve mon caractère sauvage en feulant furieusement.

Mes bras serrés autour de toi et autour de ton fils.

Je ne peux pas vous lâcher !

PAS MAINTENANT !

J'ai trop mal.

Je veux juste quelques instants en dehors du temps.

Qui ouvriront les portes sur l'océan de vide que sera ma vie maintenant.

Faire comme si tu étais juste endormi.

Encore un peu.

La rousse est revenue.

Prendre ton fils.

J'ai résisté.

Elle a pleuré.

J'ai laissé partir l'enfant.

Mes bras se sont encore plus resserrés autour de toi.

Le soleil se lève faisant rougeoyer tes cheveux comme s'ils étaient pleins de vie.

Vie qui t'a quittée, mon Amour.

Ma vie sans toi, mon Amour.

Adieu, mon Amour.

Mais attends-moi, mon Amour.

Je suis né en combattant.

Je mourrais en combattant.

Ma guerre est déclarée.

Contre eux.

Eux qui t'ont laissé tomber.

Et surtout contre moi-même.

Qui n'ai pas su dire.

Je t'aime.

* * *

Petite note en retard...

Mais, forcement quand on ne met pas le bon fichier en ligne ça n'aide pas... ^^

Bref, j'ai fait ma boulette!

J'aimerai devenir Beta ^^

J'adore lire et voir l'imagination des autres en action est un pur plaisir pour moi...

qui n'en ai pas beaucoup! ^^

Soyez indulgents!


End file.
